Mystery Island
"Mystery Island" redirects here. For the location, see Jungle. "Mystery Island" is the twenty-third episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its international titles include French "Bébé boule", German "Die Zauberinsel" ("Magic Island"), Portuguese "A ilha do mistério", Russian "Таинственный остров", Serbo-Croat "Tajanstveno ostrvo", and Spanish "La isla del misterio". The Jewel Riders ride into the wild magic with the gliders and discover mysterious a "lost island" in the Jungle. But the evil Lady Kale has also found this island and is looking its Wizard Jewel. The Jewel Riders find a giant baby creature who amazingly only responds to the baby animals. It is up to Cleo, Sugar and Spike to save the day and save the creature, while the girls need to get the jewel before Kale. Plot summary Tamara's baby animals, Cleo, Sugar, and Spike, put on a show for the citizens of Avalon at a local festival at the Castle White Rock when a portal opens up. The three gliders come out and inform the Jewel Riders that there is a distressed creature in the wild magic. This gets the attention of Lady Kale's spying dweasels. The Jewel Riders glide through the wild magic to find the source of the problem, while the dweasels return to the Castle Thornwoods to report to Kale on the situation. Morgana appears in a magic projection and tells Kale to follow the Jewel Riders, as they are heading to a wizard's lair that might contain a Wizard Jewel. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to locate the right portal. Princess Gwenevere, Fallon, Sunstar, Moondance, Archie, Cleo, Sugar, and Spike all follow her into the portal, which exits in the middle of the sky over the Jungle. Gwen uses her Sun Stone to cushion their fall. After landing safely, Fallon locates a path leading to some ancient buildings. They find no sign of life, but they do find more magic portals. An illusion of an armored knight riding a horse jumps out of one of the portals, but Fallon dissipates it with her Moon Stone. But Cleo, Sugar, Spike, and Archie fall into one of the portals, and the Jewel Riders go to look for them. Archie and the babies find themselves in a dark cave filled with purple smoke. They found a soft yellow mound that turns out to be the giant creature that caused the disturbance in the wild magic. They inform Tamara using their Heart Stone charms. The Jewel Riders enter a tower containing a giant sundial that appears to have no exit until they discover a hidden staircase in the floor. The spiral staircase seems to go on forever until the stairs fold down into a slide that the Jewel Riders fall right down into another portal. This portal exits underwater, and the Jewel Riders use the magic they have received from Gilly (in the episode "Jewel of the Sea") to transform into mermaids and look for an exit. Meanwhile, Archie and the babies bond with the yellow blob creature when they discover a Wizard Jewel and inform Tamara through her Heart Stone. The Jewel Riders surface from the underwater world and turn back into humans. They discover another magic sundial like the one in the tower that has a hole that matches the shape of the Wizard Jewel. Princess Gwenevere uses her Sun Stone to activate the sundial, opening a circle of portals around it. The Jewel Riders power up and enter one of the portals in the hopes that it would lead to the babies. Instead, they find a prehistoric world complete with dinosaurs. They fend them off with their jewels and escape in the nick of time. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to find the correct portal containing Archie and the babies, who have named their new friend Snowball. Snowball uses the Wizard Jewel to help Tamara locate their portal. He jumps through it with Cleo, Sugar, Spike, and Archie. The Jewel Riders are reunited with their friends who present them with the Wizard Jewel they found: the Time Stone. But Kale had followed them all through this (including through the tower's trap, which she barely survived). She summons Grimm and gets into her Dragon Wagon. She then attacks and tries to steal the jewel, but Gwenevere quickly places it in the matching slot on the magic sundial which opens more time portals and Snowball swats Kale into one of them which then closes. Snowball then locates his home behind another portal. Archie and the others bid Snowball good-bye as he returns home through the portal that contains other creatures who look like him. The Jewel Riders check out on Kale to find she fell through the portal with the dinosaurs (she somehow escapes off-screen, just in time for the next episode). Gwenevere takes the Time Stone out of the sundial slot to bring with her back to the Jewel Keep in Avalon through a portal that Fallon locates. Behind the scenes "Mystery Island" was the last episode that was originally aired in the USA and Canada during the initial run.Excerpt from original Canadian 1997 syndication. This led the early fandom in these countries at the to wrongly believe this was actually the show's final episode.Mystery Island … the end of Jewel Riders? This was also the first episode to feature Kale or Morgana since "Prince of the Forest" as both were absent for the previous three episodes. Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections (to be written) Media File:Mystery Island - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 23 - S2E10 File:Mystery Island - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 23 - S2E10 File:Bébé Boule Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques épisode 23 References External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Second season